<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Clothes We Wear by myownway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951188">The Clothes We Wear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway'>myownway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alec wanted to do was look perfect for their date... </p><p>#8 Flufftober - Clothes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Clothes We Wear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clothes </p><p>Alec was running late. He was supposed to meet Magnus in ten minutes and he was still standing in front of his closet in just his boxers. There were clothes everywhere around him and he knew that he needed to hurry up and make a decision about what he was going to wear soon. But he was finding it hard. </p><p>Magnus always looked incredible. His clothes were pristine, he had amazing fashion sense and Alec didn’t think he would ever be able to compare. He knew that Magnus wasn’t interested in him because of what he wore, they had been dating for almost six months and it was something that Magnus teased him about. But tonight was different, Magnus had got them reservations at a fancy restaurant, one that he had been talking about for weeks, and Alec had been meaning to take Isabelle shopping but he had been so busy at the hospital he hadn’t had a chance to. </p><p>He picked up a dark shirt and slipped it on, his hands were shaking and he could feel that he was freaking out. “This is ridiculous.” He mumbled to himself. He grabbed a pair of black trousers and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he tried to run his hand through it to tame it.  He was about to grab his boots when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, he rushed forward. He assumed it was Jace who had forgotten that he had a date tonight and wanted to hang, but when he answered it he saw Magnus standing there, a pizza box in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. </p><p>“Magnus… You’re… Are we not supposed to be meeting at the restaurant?” Alec asked, his voice rushed with panic. </p><p>“We were, about half an hour ago.” Magnus said gently. “Are you okay my love?” </p><p>“I… half an hour?” Alec frowned and pulled his wrist up to check the time. </p><p>“I think you need a new battery.” Magnus smiled. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Alec whispered. “I was…”</p><p>Magnus leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. “Shh, it’s okay. I ordered our favourite pizza and picked this up on the way here. We can have date night here?”</p><p>“But you were so excited about eating there.” Alec mumbled. </p><p>“I was excited about eating there with you, about being with you.” Magnus walked forward and closed the door behind him. </p><p>“I couldn’t find anything to wear.” Alec blurted and Magnus frowned at him. “It’s why I didn’t realise my watch was broken, it’s why I was so late.” </p><p>“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, he put the pizza and the wine down on the side and moved forward to the man he loved. “You never have to worry about what you’re wearing when you’re with me,” <br/>“But…”</p><p>“I like clothes and colour, it’s my passion for myself. I don’t expect you to wear things that makes you uncomfortable.” Magnus said gently, his hand coming up to rest on Alec’s cheek, his thumb gently brushing against his skin. “You could wear a potato sack and I would still think you’re the hottest man in any room.” </p><p>“But it was…” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Magnus said and kissed him again. “The clothes don’t make who you are baby, you do.” </p><p>“I just thought because it was a nice place, I wanted to look the part.” Alec sighed. </p><p>“You are the part, you don’t have to be anything else.” Magnus assured him. “But, if it makes you feel better we can go shopping together? We can find some clothes that you like, so you never have to worry about what to wear?” </p><p>“I hate shopping.” Alec groaned. </p><p>“You’ve never been shopping with me.” Magnus grinned. </p><p>“I don’t know if that would make it better or worse.” Alec teased and Magnus swatted his arm playfully. “Let me get plates for the pizza.” </p><p>“I’m just going to wash up.” Magnus said and kissed him softly before making his way to Alec’s bedroom to use the ensuite, as soon as he saw the closet and the clothes everywhere he rushed back out. “You might want to put the Pizza under the grill. I cannot eat with your closet looking like this.” </p><p>“Magnus it’s just…”</p><p>“Don’t say just clothes.” Magnus warned and Alec shut his mouth quickly. Magnus nodded and turned back on hisheel and marched forward to Alec’s room once again. Alec smiled watching him go, he grabbed the wine and two glasses and followed him in there, maybe it wasn’t the fancy restaurant date they had planned, but they were together and it would still be perfect. Even if it did involve going through the mess that was Alec’s closet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>